


Making Strides for His Humanity

by JustPeachyAnna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Levi Ackerman Needs a Hug, Protective Levi Ackerman, Slow Burn, Smut, Touch-Starved Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPeachyAnna/pseuds/JustPeachyAnna
Summary: Levi Ackerman goes to visit the brothel his mother used to work at and runs into a someone that piqued his interest.This is a slow burn so bear with me y'all. ^^
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), levi ackerman/female
Kudos: 13





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to consider this a self-insert if you want so it can be seen as a LevixReader which is what I originally planned but as the story progressed in my head it made sense to create a OC and i didn't want to bait you guys into reading it as an actual y/n self-insert story when it really isn't. 
> 
> This first chapter takes place after Commander Erwin and Levi place Historia as the Queen and before the "Return to Shinganshina" arc around Chapter 70. So ofc this is your one and only SPOILER WARNING from S3.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

Levi looked the building down. He barely recognized it with its newly added windows and other architectural nonsense that made it look like some sort of government building. But Levi and everyone else who knew anything about this establishment knew better. The new renovations made it look very distinct compared to the others here in the Underground almost like it was part of the upper city of Mitras instead of the slums Levi was used to growing up here. 

“Whoa there”, he steered his horse to the entrance of the building where two children, a boy and a girl dressed in servant wear, were waiting for him. 

“We’ve been awaiting your arrival Captain Ackerman”, the girl spoke up. Levi gave her and the boy a glance. None of them was wearing shoes and their hands looked soiled from hard labor. ‘I guess working here is better than swindling out in the streets’, Levi thought. 

He hopped off his horse and glanced back at the streets. It was even more crowded than usual due to the influx of refugees, however instead of the usual gloomy dark atmosphere of the Underground, there was an unusual feel of joy in the air. On the way here he even noticed food carts and outdoor markets in the town square. The change in the monarchy was apparent even here of all places. 

The boy went ahead and took the reins of the horse to be cared for and placed in the saddles in the back, while the girl gestured for Levi to follow her inside. He stepped in, careful to not track in dirt. The building’s renovations weren't just reserved for the outside, the inside was just as opulent. Red runners ran along the marble floor that looked so polished that the floor candelabras’ reflections can be seen on them. 

The girl paused clasping her hands behind her back. Levi couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her. “You may hand me your boots Sir, I can take them off to get cleaned and polished”. He figured the floors stayed clean somehow which explains the shoe-less appearance of both the boy and the girl. In the back of his brain Levi appreciated the upkeep of cleanliness here but he wasn’t about to just have his bare feet out in the open. 

“No need. You can just take me to Lottie”, Levi said. The girl nodded and motioned him to follow her. He was led into a room that sat two figures in the most outrageous gowns sitting at a table enjoying themselves in front of a fireplace. 

“Madam Lottie, Captain Ackerman is here to see you”. The girl said. 

The two figures turned around and the bigger of the two stood up, her arms stretched out as if to receive an embrace. “Ahh! Oh my, Levi! It’s good to see you my dear. Look, look, Marcela, it's Kuchel’s boy. Do you remember?” 

The other lady squinted at Levi until realization dawned on her. “Oh yes! Oh how you’ve grown sweetie. I’ve always known you’d be a looker!”. 

“Come sit down and have some tea with us”. Lottie said. Levi strode over to their table and pulled out a chair to sit on. 

“I must say, the building isn’t the only thing that’s changed around here”. He looked at the two middle aged women and their dresses amusingly and took a sip of tea that Marcela poured for him. He made a face and added one more sugar cube in it and stirred the cup tapping the tiny tea spoon on the brim. 

“Well it HAS been 5 years since you’ve visited me my dear! A Lot has happened since then. When I took over the establishment the previous owner, that damned Lorenz, had so much money stashed away I simply just HAD to redecorate”. Lottie said, picking up her tea to sip on. 

“And the new queen, Historia Reiss was it?”, Marcela began, “What is she like? I heard she was absolutely precious and the changes she’s made have been wonderful. Dont’cha think so Lottie?”

“Sorry to burst your bubbles ladies but I didn’t come here for simple idle talk over tea”. He crossed his arms against his chest and donned a more serious face. 

Lottie sighed. “I know you’re here for them Levi. I’m not stupid I know all about the new decree. Just so ya know, I’m not against it either”. 

“Huh? Lottie, Levi what’s going on?”. 

“You see Marcela, Levi has backing from our Queen to take orphaned children from the Underground to be placed in orphanages safely above ground”.

“That’s right. And that includes the two that greeted me earlier”. Levi crossed his right leg over his left knee. 

“Oh Levi”, Marcela looked like she was nearly about to weep. “I understand what you’s doing but we’ve known these children since they was born! Sure they’re bastards and their mothers have all passed away but they’re being looked after well!”. Marcella got up and clutched Levi’s shoulders gently pleading with him. 

He looked at her and patted her head prompting her to let go. “Don’t be ridiculous Marcella, the Underground isn’t a place to raise children, especially not a whore house”. He glanced at Lottie, she winced slightly at the use of word for her establishment. 

“I’ll only be in the city for about a couple months and then I’m headed back out with the rest of the scouts”. Levi couldn’t disclose he had to move along with this quickly before he had to leave for Shiganshina with Eren and the others. However he wanted to see this orphanage project through to the end, even with the approval from Queen Historia, he couldn’t quite trust the Military Police with this especially something as near and dear to his heart as this.  
“We can’t exactly argue now can we?” Lottie asked. Levi’s only answer was slurping his tea. 

“Well I guess if you’re only here for a limited time we’ll get started”. 

“How many?”, Levi inquired. 

“About thirteen youngins”, Lottie replied. “All under ten”.

“Make sure they’re all ready in five days, a carriage will come for them in the morning”, with that Levi got up and nodded at both the women. “Don’t look so glum you two, I’ll come over for tea more during the time I’m here”. At this they both perked up. 

“Maybe next time we can request a young miss to keep you company at night”? Marcela winked. 

“I wouldn’t hold your breath”, he said. And got up to leave and waved before he headed outside. The boy from earlier led Levi out to the back to retrieve his horse. As he hopped on he noticed the side of the building, specifically a second floor window. ‘Huh, guess they added a window to that room as well’. he thought. 

Levi’s eyes widened when he saw something pass by the window. ‘A woman...long wavy black hair…’ His mind must be playing tricks on him. ‘Don’t be stupid. Just because it’s her room doesn’t mean it’s actually my mo-’ Levi’s thoughts were interrupted when a figure sprung out of the window. 

“Wait!!” She hollered but the look of dread passed by her face when she realized it was a further drop than she anticipated. Before he knew it, Levi sprung into action, willing his horse to get closer to this falling figure and catching her. 

“OOFF, Ooouucchh my fucking ass!”, the woman said. 

Levi was dumbstruck. He just saved this crazy woman from falling out of a building, and not only that, said woman was now in his arms, in his lap even. But despite his initial annoyance he couldn’t help but be drawn to her face, not caring that he was staring. 

“Oh wow”, she giggled returning his eye contact. “I didn’t mean to inconvenience you...err Mister...Sir Ackerman but I have something urgent to discuss with you.” 

“How bout we get you off me first.” Levi said, he couldn’t help but smirk as he saw her go red with embarrassment. 

“Oh uhh yes” she paused, looking nervously at him. “I-I’ve never dismounted a horse before...sir”. 

He sighed and grabbed her closer to himself making her face redden even harder and they hopped off the horse together. 

“Now what was it that you wanted that you were nearly about to die for?” he asked. 

She looked down, her arms nervously clasped in front of her. “It’s my brother, sir...he joined the Survey Corps a while ago but he hasn’t written me back in a year”. 

A feeling of dread washed over Levi. He closed his eyes, not ready to give potential bad news to this woman. “Name”, he demanded. 

“O-oh it’s Zack Shelfer”. She nervously said. Levi let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He knew all of his fellow soldiers' names and faces by heart. It was just something he’d pick up often being the bearer of bad news for many families. This particular one, however, didn't weigh heavy on his heart. 

“He’s under command of Commander Erwin. A shitty cook that one, but he’s fine for the most part. I’ll see to it that he knows you asked about him”. 

“Really?...I-I...thank you sir!”, she couldn’t contain it any longer and started crying her eyes out. Levi meanwhile stood there not knowing what to do with the woman before him. But just as quickly as she cried she stopped altogether and fisted at the air. “AGHH that little SHIT could’ve at least written to me y’know?” She looked at Levi half expecting him to reply. 

“Uhh-” Levi started before getting cut off. 

“Right! That fucking bastard is gonna pay next time I see him”. 

He couldn’t help but be reminded of the other loud woman he knew except unlike Hange, this one had a more petite frame with wavy black hair that cascaded down to her hips. Her pouty face and her potty mouth something that amused him too. He’d never admit it to himself but he found this strange woman attractive. 

“I tell you what. Write a letter, I’ll be back tomorrow and I can deliver it straight to him”. It was unusual for him to offer such a favor especially for someone he’d just met. But there was such desperation in her voice It only felt right to at least do something other than say her brother was alive. 

Her eyes lit up. “Really you’d do that?” she asked. He shrugged his shoulders in response. Without thinking much of it the woman got closer and pulled Levi in for an embrace. 

“Thank you thank you”, she repeated in his ear. She was sobbing again. Levi was unsure what to do with his hands. No one’s ever been touchy with him like this, but something about her tender touch swayed him from pulling away. Her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly and her frame felt so delicate almost like porcelain. She was only an inch taller than Levi so when she pulled away they locked eyes. 

“Oh right! I’m Marissa Shelfer”, she beamed a bright smile at him. He smoothed down his cravat and mounted his horse. 

“Alright Shelfer, any more displays of affection like that and you’ll get the boot”. 

“Aww you enjoyed it didn’t you?” 

At that Levi sent her a dirty look his eyebrows twitched together in annoyance. Pulling his horse next to her he leaned down and flicked her forehead with his index finger. 

“Ow ow ow”, she crouched down to the ground clutching her forehead, she looked up and gave him a stubborn glare. The middle of her forehead branded a red mark. “Seriously, thank you Captain”. 

Levi held up his hand, “Please, I owe the man anyways”. Without another word he trotted away. Leaving Marissa speechless at the unexpected kind act of Levi Ackerman she clutched her temple tenderly, the area still sore from his touch.


	2. Afternoon Tea

Marissa didn’t have much fancy clothes to wear so when she spent the last bit of her pay on a new dress and corset she was ecstatic. She knew Captain Levi would be seeing her today to deliver her letter and she wanted to look as presentable as possible. She WOULD be having an actual Scout captain in her chambers this afternoon. She looked around and felt accomplished at the cleanliness of her room and the mini set up of tea and food at her table.

She’d asked Madam Lottie what Levi’s tea preferences were and went with her suggestions. Hopefully he stays for a little while. She’d always heard stories of humanity’s strongest soldier from her brother's accounts but he wasn’t at all what she expected. In fact when Marissa found out about Levi collecting all the orphans in the underground to be placed in better care, she was touched. He was short tempered, short in stature, blunt, and course, not at all like the prince charming she came up with in her head. But all this made Marissa even more curious about him. Afternoon lunch with him seemed like such a good idea to thank him and maybe even to find out more about this mysterious captain.

A quick two knocks sounded at her door and she sprung up to open it. “Welcome sir!”, She beamed. He walked in hesitantly and placed a hand on her shoulder as a greeting and dropped it just as quick. He wasn’t wearing his scout uniform given this was a more casual setting he settled with his slacks, suit jacket and a button up white shirt still sporting his cravat around his neck.

“I didn’t realize we’d be having tea”, Levi looked at the setup in the corner of her room.

“Ahh yes I thought it’d be a good way to thank you”.

“I guess I can spare an hour”, he removed his jacket to place on the back of a chair.

“Great! I’ll be right back. Gonna retrieve the hot water for the tea”, at that, Marissa left Levi in the room by himself.

He looked around, an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia hit him. This was the room he and mom stayed in, where he spent his days being looked after by the woman that was named Kuchel Ackerman. He didn’t remember much of his mother, only that she had kind eyes and a warm smile despite being a prostitute in the Underground no less. All the furniture was different but the room was exactly as he remembered, although a little smaller than he initially recalled.

He walked over to the corner near the wall and squatted touching it gently. This was the spot where Levi first met Kenny all those years ago. He couldn’t help but think of Kenny and his last moments alive before Levi cut him down.

Marissa walked in the room that moment. “Alrighty here we go. What are you-”.

“Tea’s ready?” Levi asked getting back up and sitting down at the table.

“Almost! Let it seep a bit. I’ll go fetch my letter while we wait, help yourself”. She walked over to a drawer near her bed and took out an envelope. She went on to the desk and began to pour a wax seal on it to stamp.

Levi grabbed a sandwich and began to munch on it. He eyed Marissa closely. Her corset cinched close to her body showing off her tiny waist and the dress flared about as she moved. Her hair was pulled up into a bun this time but a few strands managed to come loose. Levi felt foolish to have to be reminded of his mom every time he saw he looked at Marissa. Being in this room in particular didn’t help either. It was as if he was a kid again watching his mom doing menial tasks.

“Okay tea should be done, you can go ahead and pour”, She said. She herself dropped several sugar cubes in her drink much to Levi’s distaste.

“Disgusting”. Levi commented.

“What?? You mean the sugar cubes? I like my tea nice and sweet.”. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“How could you ruin the rich taste of-”, Levi began but paused to shudder as she dropped another cube in her tea with a bland look. “Suit yourself”, he sighed.

“Y’know for someone who grew up in the Underground, you sure have such rich tastes. I could barely find this brand anywhere down here.”

“We all have our thing”. He said sipping the tea. His eyes widened in surprise at the taste of it. Usually this black tea is usually hard to brew if too hot it would taste way too bitter, even less hot it wouldn’t be as potent. He looked at her and nodded in satisfaction.

“Ahh this is perfect, I’ll be able to fall asleep with my belly full like this”, she giggled taking a pastry in her mouth.

“In the middle of the afternoon?” Levi asked.

“I have to get sleep somehow. I work at night after all”. She added, her face fully stuffed with pastries.

Of course. Levi didn’t once think about how this sweet woman practically lived in a brothel, she’s a prostitute. Not that he blamed her, it was one of the only ways to get by here in the Underground with striking looks like hers. It was just too odd to think she layed with several men a night. Levi’s blood felt like it was rushing to his head for some reason. Was this the life his mother had to lead to keep them both stable?

They talked for a while completely passing the hour mark that Levi intended on staying. She’d asked about his time in the Survey Corps and he’d tell her only as much that was public knowledge. He entertained her with stories about her brother, Hange Zoe, Commander Erwin and the rest of the scouts. Marissa noticed he seemed particularly annoyed when recounting times with the new recruits especially for one named Eren.

Levi made sure not to ask much about her time at the brothel. They’d probably be too sensitive to talk about for her, besides there wasn’t anything Levi wanted to know about her occupation. She was definitely a good listener, not just responding with head nods and verbal cues but with questions of genuine interest. She even remembered everyone’s names that he mentioned even if it was in passing.

This comforted Levi, he’s never really talked casually to anyone about the scouts to anyone else, even fellow scouts themselves. He agreed it was because of Marissa’s easy going nature that she was so easy to talk to. Marissa on the other hand was in awe with everything Levi told her, about the people, the titans, even the intricacies of using an ODM gear. His stories were so vivid in her mind, she knew he saved much of the gruesome stories back and she was grateful for that. But what really piqued her interests was hearing the small nuggets of information about Levi himself. Her understanding of Humanity’s Best soldier changed as she just saw Levi for just himself.

As the neat freak, unapproachable captain to his fellow scouts and a man fully devoted for the betterment of humanity. His talks of admiration and complete trust and respect for Commander Erwin Smith was something that made Marissa feel slightly jealous. The strongest soldier being completely in awe even if he didn’t fully show it for someone else was endearing.

“I should probably head out now”.

“Already?” Marissa pouted. Levi took out his pocket watch to check the time.

“It’s been four hours, and I have to head out for a meeting”. Levi said. He didn’t expect to enjoy himself as much as he had just talking about what seemed like nonsense to him with Marissa.

“W-when can I see you again?” Marissa looked down again. She truly wanted to see Levi some more, he indulged her with answering all of her questions and she felt like they fell into a sort of comfortable pace with each other over the past four hours. She also didn’t want to be seen as super clingy, but she figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

Levi considered his answer to her. He didn’t want to make any promises to the young woman, he was a busy man after all, it was a miracle that he was able to get away from work for this long.

“I’ll be around”, was all Levi could muster up.

Despite the vague answer she got she was still grateful that he might come by again. She wanted to hold again, like she’d done so yesterday when they first met. But knowing Levi and how he was, she knew not to invade his personal space. She was just so overcome with emotions. She thought back to the many times she imagined her brother coming back and giving her a big hearty hug like he’d usually do and didn’t think much of it when she embraced Levi yesterday. Now she felt embarrassed thinking back on it. Even more so than when she landed on his lap after a failed attempt to get his attention, at least THAT was an accident.

Levi got up to place his jacket back on him and went to swipe the letter off the desk. He turned around to face Marissa and expected her to jump him again for another hug like last time, but she didn’t. He wasn’t surprised but he also couldn’t help but feel a tinge of disappointment. Feeling her pressed up against him felt nice, he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to feel that again. She radiated a warm smile, her kind eyes not leaving his and Levi once again couldn’t help but be flooded with images of his mother. _My dear Levi_. He’d heard her say that so many times even with her last breath.

He strode over to Marissa and placed a gentle hand atop her head. “I’ll be back, _my dear_ ”. He said, eliciting a small gasp from her.

Levi also didn’t know what came over him when he said that, but didn’t want to question his actions or he knew he’d go crazy. But he’d hope that’d comfort her for the time being. “Thank you for the tea”.

Marissa couldn’t help herself, she took the hand that rested on her head and clasped both of them in hers. They were heavily calloused and covered in scars but they still felt dainty even in her hands.

“Come back anytime! I’d be happy to welcome you whenever...f-for tea of course!” She stuttered.

Her heart was beating fast and finally let go of him. She could see a faint smile on his face before he left the room, leaving her with a racing heart and a reddened face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think so far! Comments are always welcome.
> 
> I had this idea for a fanfic with Levi circulating in my head some time so I'm glad I finally got a chance to write it out. I wanted to stay as close to the story and canon Levi as much as possible. Let me know if there were any inconsistencies I'd be happy to change.


	3. Plans

Over the next couple weeks Levi tried not to think of  _ her _ as much. He had captain duties after all and that included his orphanage project he and Historia were working on as well as looking after the scouts and their troublemaking especially overseeing Eren perform his hardening experiments with Hange if they wanted to take back Shinganshina. Despite that, his dreams were almost always about her. Levi went crazy over just seeing anyone with long dark hair around the city. They never were her of course, she was in the Underground afterall, not here in Mitras. 

He’d even asked Zack Shelfer, Marissa’s brother if he’d written back to her, just to hear any news of her. He had, thank goodness. Levi could only imagine the ecstatic look on her face when she received his letter, wishing he had delivered it himself. 

‘Just one more day’ he thought to himself. One more day till he had free time to see her again. He wondered if she’d “worked” that night after their second meeting, and every night after that. _ Of course she worked that night....and everyday since, it’s her job you dumbass. _ The thought made Levi’s blood boil, taking it out on a nearby barrel kicking it with such force it banged against the wall shattering. The other scouts made sure to steer clear of him the whole day not wanting the shattered barrel to be them. 

“Well don’t you look out of it, Captain”.

“I always am, Commander Erwin”. 

“How’s your project doing?” 

“Erwin...what did you really come over here for?”, Levi already knew that Erwin knew everything there had to be known about his orphanage project. 

They both looked below to see Hange trying to talk Eren back up in trying to harden for a fourth time in his Titan form yelling words of encouragement from atop his shoulder. 

Erwin sighed. “It’s the Military Ball”. 

“Nope”, Levi said, hoping the conversation would drop right there but knowing Erwin it wouldn’t.

“You can’t skip out again, Levi...not this year”. 

“I’m not exactly fond of the Garrison and especially not the MP’s, what makes you think I’d wanna have chit-chat with them in a social setting. I’ll pass”, Levi turned his heel and walked the other direction. 

“Eren Jaegar and the other scouts are required to come''. Erwin said. 

Levi stopped walking, he knew that at this point Erwin’s request was more of a command in the guise of being required to stand guard for Eren. He paused for a moment and let out a big sigh, running a hand through his hair.

“Will Zack Shelfer be attending as well?” Levi asked. 

“Yes. All scouts are required to attend”. Erwin looked at Levi pondering about his out-of-the place question. 

“Fine. But I’m bringing a date”. 

-

-

-

-

“Captain Levi!!!” Marissa was ecstatic, forgetting her boundaries and crashed into Levi holding him in her arms. “You oaf! I thought you forgot all about me”, she said against his chest. 

Levi took a deep breath and got a whiff of her scent.  _ Yes I missed this _ . 

“Hello, my dear”, He’d tried to make that sound as casual as possible but no matter how he’d say it, it always came off as sounding too intimate. But her eyes did light up when he said it. He shrugged it off not wanting her to see his discomfort. She finally let go not wanting him to feel the fast beating of her heart from just hearing his nickname for her. 

“I wish I would’ve known you were coming. I could’ve brewed some tea for you”. 

“I won’t be staying long”, he said

“O-oh okay”

“Don’t look so down, I’ll be back sooner than last time”. He said unclasping his cloak and setting it down on the chair. He leaned against her desk crossing his arms. 

“What do you mean?” 

“There’s a military event that everyone’s required to go to. I’m taking you so you can see Zack”, he said. 

Marissa blinked. “Wait are you serious?” 

“I’m always serious”, Levi said. 

“When?!” Her eyes were completely wide with surprise. 

“This Friday”. 

“This Friday?!?! I don’t...I don’t even have anything to wear!” 

“Taken care of. We’ll head out into the city to get something for you tomorrow”, Levi was amused at her freaking out, pacing around the room.

“But Madam Lottie she-“ 

“Already told her”, Levi couldn’t help deepen his smirk at her. 

“She’s fine with me missing work?” Lottie knew that despite Lottie’s easy going attitude, she was very strict with having everything in order. 

At that Levi’s mood turned sour, turning his smirk into an unamusing frown. 

“Tch, you’re that pressed about missing  _ work?” _

“Well...it’s just that Madam Lottie-“

“Like I said. Already told her. And yes, she approved.” His frown deepened into a scowl. Levi had to calm down. It’s been weeks, he didn’t want her to see him in an awful mood. 

“I don’t know what to say...I-I just...thank you captai-“

He held up his hand to stop her. “Stop. Just Levi”. 

“Okay...L-levi”. She looked straight at him, blush very visible on her cheeks. The tips of Levi’s ears felt hot, he knew they were red and shook his head to hide them with his hair. 

He cleared his throat as low as he could. “Be ready tomorrow at noon I’ll bring a carriage. It’ll be a two hour ride from the Underground to Mitras so wear something comfortable”.

Marissa was silent for a moment, trying to take in everything that just happened. She’d be able to see Zack again for the first time since he became a scout ten years ago. She was only fourteen when he left, leaving her to fend for herself in the underground. While he joined the military to help pay their late father’s debts, she had to make due with whatever job she could find. 

She let out an over exaggerated sigh. “Whatever led me to such an angel of a man”, she teased, playfully clutching her heart and swooning. 

“Please”, Levi rolled his eyes. “Stop with the dramatics, like I said. I owe the man”. 

“And why do  _ you _ owe my brother...was it a bet? Oooh was it about a girl _?”.  _

“I’ll tell you another time”, Levi said, wanting to change the topic. 

“So it was a girl! Now you HAVE to tell me!” Marissa squealed. The thought of Captain Levi unknowingly stealing the affections of a woman her brother was pining for was absolutely comical to her. 

Levi was in no way ready to entertain this. He got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Tomorrow. Noon”, He said firmly. 

“Yes sir!”, Marissa did a salute she’d seen soldiers do, fist over heart. 

“Tch. wrong hand and the other one goes behind you”, Levi berated her as if she was a scout herself. He grabbed her wrists bending her arms to properly salute. Marissa beamed a goofy smile at him and stood proud. 

“Don’t ever do this salute in front of anybody, especially not at the event”, Levi warned. 

“Because it’s disrespectful for a civilian to do it?” she asked. 

“No, because you look stupid”.

“Hey!” Marissa broke out of her stance and smacked him on the shoulder. 

Levi glared. “Now  _ that _ would’ve earned you cleaning duties”. 

“Good! I just so happen to enjoy cleaning”, she said. 

“You wouldn’t enjoy my type of cleaning”. 

“Oh yeah? Try me”. She challenged. 

“Three words”, he began. “Horse. Stable. Duties”. 

Marissa stayed quiet for a minute considering her next words. Levi just stood there looking at the way she shuddered at the thought and he internally celebrated winning this silly, little game of theirs. 

“At least the horses would make for better company than a cranky old man”. She said quietly. 

He stared dead at her only looking up slightly as he got closer. She gulped.  _ uh-oh _ . 

He flicked her hard in the center of her forehead making her whole head throw back harshly. 

“OOWWW Leeeevi why?” She clutched her forehead in her hand rubbing it as if it would make the sting magically disappear. 

“You deserved it, my dear”.

“Pft whatever”, she said. 

He got up to grab his cloak and made way to the door. He turned and looked at her again. She pouted at him and at that moment she looked so adorable to Levi he had to suppress a smirk while he watched her nurse the red mark on her temple. He considered his actions for a moment until he gestured to her to come closer. 

“You’re not gonna flick me again are you?”, she hesitantly took a step towards him. 

“How about you come over here and find out”. 

She made her way to him, ready to guard herself from any attacks coming her way. He leaned in close to her face and Marissa could already feel the heat rising in her cheeks again. He was close, a little too close for comfort but she didn’t back away, instead she stayed very still. Waiting. 

Levi waited patiently, his eyes never leaving hers. Finally he leaned in all the way and gently bumped her forehead with his own. She flinched but didn’t back away. 

“Remember, tomorrow at-”.

“At noon. Got it”. 

“Hmmph, good girl”. Levi broke away and walked out waving goodbye behind him. He knew if he stayed any longer, thoughts of wanting to inch closer to her would’ve plagued his mind until he’d have done so. 


	4. Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning in this chapter

Levi was panting hard as he felt her move in between his legs. Her mouth just felt so good sucking him, ruining her pretty mouth on his dick. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and guided her to move even faster bobbing her head up and down on him. 

“Ahh yes...kee-keep that up, my dear”, he knew was nearly close but he didn’t want to finish just yet. He lifted her off him, his dick popping out of her mouth, her expression nearly deranged from ecstasy. “You’re way too good at that”, Levi commented, “Can I be in you?” 

Marissa licked the side of her mouth where saliva dripped down. “Whatever you want Captain. That  _ is _ why you bought me for the night...I intend on giving you your money’s worth”. 

She got up and straddled him, lowering herself onto him, painfully slow. 

“Fuck”, they both cursed when he was finally all the way inside her. Levi grabbed her hips as she rode him, slow at first so that he could get used to the rhythm. 

“Oh shit...Please don’t stop”, his confidence waning he was getting closer and closer. His lack of experience was showing. Marissa brought her lips to his and kissed him with hunger. She changed her position from her knees onto her feet, hands on his chest and rode him faster, harder. 

“You like this don’t you Captain? Tell me how much you want it”.

“Y-yes, yes. Oh fuck yes. I want it bad please. Please please please”, he whimpered out. 

His pleads sounded desperate, whiny almost. Marissa wasn’t any better. Her moans of pleasure filled the room, everytime she came down on him, it hit her clit just right forcing her to yell. 

“I-I’m...AHH I’m close Captain”. 

“Me too...Don’t. Fucking. Stop”. 

“Ahh Captain”

“FUCK. CAPTAIN!”. 

Levi was nearly there, his orgasm just inching its way out. He threw his head back pressing into the bed. 

“Captain!!” He could feel his dick twitching inside her as his moans turning into whimpers. He gritted his teeth. Lips quivering, he grabbed a hold of her and forced her down with more force. His whole body aching to finally reach his climax. Never. EVER in his life did he think sex would actually feel this good.

“CAPTAIN!” She moaned from pleasure from her own orgasm. His just right behind hers. 

“CAPTAIN!!!” 

“Captain?” 

“Captain Levi…?”

Levi woke up from the sound of Eren’s voice. 

“What?”, Levi said sharply, causing Eren to jump. 

“Uhmm I’m ready to go, Sir”. 

“Give me ten minutes”, Levi ordered. 

“Yes sir”. Eren left the room giving Levi time to process. Levi wasn’t even aware he fell asleep last night. Usually his insomnia kept him up all night, getting only a couple hours in. And not only did he fall asleep, he dreamt about Marissa...Levi shook his head. No...no way did he dream about her like  _ that _ . He sighed as he looked down, waiting on himself to soften back up. He grabbed his pocket watch from his bedside table. Nine o’clock...He definitely overslept. 

-

-

-

-

“Tell me why I’m here again and not training with the others?” Eren looked out the carriage, surprised to see such slums just right below the royal capital. 

“I have errands to run. And since I’m your babysitter, you're coming with me. Besides you should be grateful you get a day of rest”. Levi crossed his arms over his chest. Not at all as amazed at the ‘scenery’ of the slums as Eren was. 

“You call dragging me all the way out here rest?”

“Better than Hange forcing you into more of her experiments like pissing in a flask or something”. 

Eren shuddered. He nodded his head agreeing. He hadn’t been able to successfully titan harden as well in the past couple days, the technique proved to be something that couldn’t be handled consistently. So in the meantime he trained with the rest of the squad and subjected himself to Hange’s various titan experiments. 

“Wow. The sun really doesn’t shine down here. I wish Armin and Mikasa could come see”, Eren still looked around through his window amazed at every little detail. 

“This isn’t a field trip. This is the Underground, so if I were you don’t speak to anyone unless spoken to, no eye contact, no walking off on your own and especially try not to get involved in anything you see here”. Eren nodded, barely paying attention to Levi’s rules. Levi sighed. 

The carriage stopped in front of the building. The only establishment in the area to not seem bustling with people around given their business hours were only at night. They both walked out of the carriage, Levi first and Eren just behind him. Before Levi could even step foot on the stairs leading to the door, Marissa came bursting out, sending Eren to step back from nervousness. She crashed into Levi and when they connected she squeezed him tight. They both breathed in eachothers scents and she pulled away quickly after realizing someone had been watching their exchange. She glanced at Eren. 

“Oh h-hello”, she waved clearly embarrassed someone had seen her tackling Levi that way. 

Levi cleared his throat. “Eren. This is Marissa. Marissa, Eren”, Levi wanted to get the pleasantries over with. 

“Hi”, eren said, blushing slightly. He couldn’t help but stare, he had to admit she’s a beautiful woman. Her long black locks reminded him of when Mikasa used to keep hers long. Confusion set on his face when he saw her clinging to his captain earlier. He didn’t expect them to be picking up a woman from the underground. He wondered what their relationship was, but decided against asking either of them. They all hopped in the carriage together and they took off. Eren took a seat next to hers, with Levi in front of them both. 

“You”, Marissa began. “You’re Eren Jaegar?” she asked. 

“Ahh uhm yes!”, Eren nearly jumped from nervousness at her addressing him. He tried to avoid eye contact. 

“I’ve heard alot about you...is it true that you can shift into a titan?” Marissa didn’t expect the Eren Jaegar that everyone talked about to be so young, he had to be ten years younger than her. 

“Huh? How did you hear all that?” Eren panicked and glanced at Captain Levi. He shrugged his shoulders like it was no deal. Eren had thought that his identity as a titan shifter was only military knowledge and kept away from the public. 

“You’re ALL everyone talks about here in the underground! We even heard the commotion from your battle against that female titan shifter all the way down here.” Her eyes were wide from excitement as she leaned in closer. Eren looked towards his captain again. 

“If you don’t want to be harassed the entire trip then you better answer her questions. She’s very inquisitive”. Levi said. Marissa stuck her tongue out at him. 

“But Captain…”, Eren began. 

“I can let you know what information you can and can’t talk about”. 

The rest of the ride out of the underground was filled with Marissa asking Eren everything she could think of. There were only a handful of times where Levi stopped him from discussing anything more. In the middle of a conversation she paused as they exited out of the tunnel that led out of the Underground and into the top. The light blinded her. She’d never set foot outside of the Underground until this moment. She wanted to see the world above. 

She reached out for the window but missed it completely. She reached out again but was caught by nimble hands. They guided her closer to the window and when she finally adjusted her eyes, she was able to see the world outside. For the first time this entire ride she was speechless. Lush green grass, trees and a bright blue sky made her tear up. Levi was still holding her. While she was in awe from the scenery before her, he couldn’t help but be drawn to her. The way she focused on the outside reminded him of his first time above ground as well. 

  
_ Beautiful _ , he thought. 


End file.
